


The firefly and the raven

by lovelylemons



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers - Freeform, Devotion, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Happy Ending, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki Love, Love, Love Confessions, Obsession, Slightly Manipulative Loki, Soft Loki, loki and oc - Freeform, loki/oc - Freeform, young loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylemons/pseuds/lovelylemons
Summary: Loki and Chrysanthemum meet and quickly form a strong relation ship. Surprisingly, Agape and Mania go perfectly well for the two of them.. mostly...I promise you Loki doesn't die so don't worry- I'll most likely drag the story from before the first Thor Movie to IW so...
Relationships: Loki/OC





	1. a seed is planted

Loki ran down the path, nearly out of breath, looking behind him and seeing no fuming Thor chasing after him. Soon he stopped at a large house, almost like the medical wing in the palace.. 

Creeping around the back he found a window- more like a very neat hole in the wall, there was no actual glass to fit the window, nevertheless, he looked in a saw a girl. 

She was asleep, peacefully, and almost seemed dead. He admired her without knowing until her eyes fluttered open. 

"Oh dear what is the time?- Oh- it's early... I'm sure Marty won't mind waking me up." She whispered in a very cracked voice, having just woken up. 

"Pardon me miss, but you didn't see a- lady with blonde hair run past the window did you?" He leaned in the window and looked at her confused face. Poor girl had just woken up to his face- well which is a nice thing, but he is a stranger. 

The girl gasped and slunk back into her covers, covering half her face as well, facing the new stranger.  
"Uh- oh- um- no.. no I'm sorry I didn't." 

He relaxed into a very charming smile and sighed with relief.-  
"No need to apologize miss. May I have the pleasure of indulging your name?" He had been practicing ways to get what he wanted lately, and even at the age of 803, he was very good at it. Better so when he was younger and there was more of an innocence in his air. 

"Oh- It's a stupid name." She stuffed her head into the pillow and sighed.  
"Come now. I'll tell you mine AND what I'm doing here, if you tell me your name. And really I'm sure it's rather lovely." 

Burying her head even deeper into the pillow, she mumbled her name.  
"cr-s-nth-m-m" 

"Hm?"  
"Chrysanthemum. It's- it's a midgardian flower. "  
"Well- It really only suits you m'lady."

Her head snapped up with a small smile. 

"Do you really think so? Marty says that the flower is ugly- but I actually think it's rather pretty- I mean- oh! Here."  
Loki watched as she rolled over with much intended effort, and grabbed a book that sat next to her small bed. 

"Here- " She leaned over to the window where he was, which wasn't very far from the bed she was in, and showed him a page in a very tattered book. "They aren't the prettiest flowers- but-" 

"I think they're gorgeous.. they remind me of the flame holsters in the palace or fireflies..-" 

The book snapped shut as the girl recoiled into her bed, suddenly full of energy. 

"Have you been to the palace?! What's it like? Have you met the All-mother? The princes?" 

The young boy laughed and relaxed on his arms, "Yes in fact I have- and- would you like to know something?" He whispered with a playful tone, her eyes overfilling with wonder. 

"What?"  
"I live in the palace." 

The girl gasped again, leaning in to meet his gentle smirk, "Really? Oh What's it like?" 

"It's alright, the library is wonderful and the food is exceedingly delicious-"  
"Wait- why do you live in the palace- oh dear are you a lord?"  
"Even better."  
"hm...." 

Her hair fell down from the porcelain clip in her hair as she thought very very hard about her next words. Suddenly when realization hit, she recoiled to her bed. 

"Prince! You're one of the princes!"  
"Why yes I am Lady Chrysanthemum."  
"I'm truly very- extensively.. sorry for my behavior your majesty-"  
"Please, I don't like the formalities." 

She nodded and played with the ends of her brown hair while looking down at her pillow.  
"So... if your one of the princes... you must be.. Loki.."  
"You are correct. " 

Finally she leaned back to the open window to where he was- simply looking at the girl who he thought really very interesting and very handsome. 

"Well- um- may I ask you p- Loki.. what you are doing at my window? If it's no trouble to answer..."  
"None at all- you see I'm running from my older brother.." 

The two were whispering now, although no one was around to hear their words. 

"Thor?"  
"Yes, you see I- I sort of scared him.. I turned into a snake again and... jumped at him when he picked me up so he's been chasing me all morning."  
"Oh that- that sounds very fun.. how did you turn into a snake?"  
"Well- if you can keep a secret..." 

He looked at Chrysanthemum suggestively and she nodded with wide eyes, 

" My mother- the All-mother, teaches me magic and I have.. mostly mastered the ability to turn into animals."  
"Oh! That's wonderful- could you turn into something for me? If that's alright with his majesty of course." Her tone was all sarcasm, which Loki thought was amusing. 

"Maybe another time Lady Chrysanthemum, may I request an audience with you tomorrow? Around the same time today?" Both of them by now were over exaggerating their tones and vocabulary. 

"Of course- but.. I can't really um.. "  
"Yes?"  
"I can't exactly walk... " 

Loki furrowed his eyebrows slightly before responding, "How do you mean by that?" 

"I can't walk, it's as simple as that. Look," She lifted the lower part of her off white down blanket to reveal her legs which were now tangled up and very bruised. "and I've already been to the best healers in Asgard, but seemingly enough.. there's nothing to fix them. " 

Loki's reaction was very unusual from other people she had met. Others would often drown her in condolences or apologies which got old after a few hundred years. Instead, Loki simply stared at them and asked, "How did that happen?" 

Chrysanthemum let out a sigh of relief and covered her legs again.  
"I don't remember. It happened on Midgard. I was very young.. oh that's also where I got this-"  
She lifted her neck so she was staring at the ceiling to show a very large scar scaling up and down her neck from her collar bone to her chin. 

"Oh dear.."  
"Yes.. luckily that was able to be fixed, well I don't want to keep you waiting for anything your- Loki.."  
"No worries, but I'll be off my mother will start to wonder."  
"Of course of course. I'll see you again.." 

He nodded awkwardly and turned back around to the small road he had been running on and saw the palace. Which seemed immensely small from the small building he found. 

"Well he seemed very nice."  
Chrysanthemum flattened out the blankets and tried to go back to sleep.

As Loki finally arrived at the palace- hours later, he was overwhelmed with questions by his mother and his brother. 

"Where have you been Loki?" His mother screeched as they shooed the maids and servants away. 

"I met.. with a friend." He said rather slowly as they entered the small library which was empty. 

"Oh? You have friends now? Only joking.. who is he?" Thor said, a hand on where Loki had jumped at him. 

"Yes I have friends. And her name is Chrysanthemum. " He snapped back at his brother.  
"It was a joke. But- a girl?" 

"Chrysanthemum... I've heard that before.... " Frigga muttered with a small smile on her face.  
"Yes- it's a mid-"  
"Midgardian flower.. yes.. they're gorgeous. " 

Firgga sat down on a long couch and lost her eyes in the thought of the flower. 

"Well how long have you known each other?" Thor said very loudly.  
"Um.. well.. I met her just today. On accident really. "  
"Oh- Well anyways- Sif and I found a new-" 

Frigga stood up quickly, still deep in thought, "I'm sorry my dears, but Loki- could you follow me darling? There's something I'd like to discuss. " 

"Of course mother, " She walked out of the room eyeing Thor intensively while Loki followed. 

"Loki- her name was Chrysanthemum?"  
"Yes wh-"  
"Did she have a scar or mark on her neck of some sort?" Frigga's face was holding the most hopeful smile on Asgard, "Yes... how di-"  
"Could she move her legs- her legs could she walk?"  
"Well- she said she couldn't- but mother how-" 

Frigga sighed a happy and long sigh, "Her mother and I were friends when we were younger. Estrid Godefroy. Oh how I miss her- she was a witch too you know.. I ever wonder what happened to them." 

"She seemed to be all alone dear mother- do you know what happened to her though?"  
Frigga nodded blankly, "She was born with the inability to walk- the scar is from an accident on midgard. She was only 8 at the time- so Estrid had me.. it doesn't matter now though my dear boy. I hope you enjoy her company as much as I did her mothers." 

"So do I.."  
Frigga clapped her hands and returned to Thor in the library who was walking in circles, balancing a book on his head.


	2. clouds gather

A few weeka later, Chrysanthemum lied in her bed, sketching pictures of people. She didn't know who they were, but she liked to imagine she did and that she was friends with them. 

The only real "friend" she had, was Marty. And even she wasn't an actual friend. 

"Hello there." A smooth voice called gently from the window.  
"Hello- oh.. Hello again Loki."  
"What's that your drawing?" He leaned over the window and looked down at her sketch book, which she proudly showed to him.  
"Well I really like drawing people, and seeing as there are NEVER any people here I thought I'd make up my own-"  
Loki interrupted her and took the book from quickly. 

"This one. This one here looks exactly like my mother." He pointed at one of the women and gave it back to her. 

While she went back to talking, Loki took this as a time to inspect her and the room. It was mostly empty and looked a bit old, still with a homely sense to it. There was a small table with a bowl, pitcher and a towel in it. A bathtub and a chair- though he didn't know why she would need one.  
A closet door- which was closed- and her bed- and the table set besides it. Her sheets were nothing special, cream colored with gold-ish pillows. There was a light orange throw blanket which she had wrapped herself in like a shawl which he thought was quite cute-

"Oh dear I've bored you haven't I- I'm sorry."  
"No! No.. no not at all. I'm not bored in the slightest. So.. "  
"Sooo... Oh! May I draw you? "  
"Of course." 

Chrysanthemum waved him in, and he hopped through the window and over to the chair. Finally putting it to good use. 

"Noo.. don't give me the glum and pristine look. Be happy- Or- relax.. there.. perfect now don't move.." He laughed as she began drawing the base shapes of his face and expression.  
"Alright you can come over it now." 

He hopped up from his seat and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed as she began to draw.  
"You do it so quickly, are you not worried you'll mess up?"  
"No not in the slightest. I have more paper I can always do more... you have a magnificent face for drawing by the way Loki." 

Loki's words faltered as he stuttered out; "Thank- thank you.. Chrysanthemum."  
"mhm..."  
Eventually Loki became hypnotized with the way she drew- so quickly yet smoothly.  
"Chrysanthemum... hmm..."  
"Yes?" she paused and he snapped out of his trance.  
"Hm? Oh- oh nothing to bother yourself with your name is just so pretty.."  
"Thank you Loki, I like your name too. Though the way you say mine is so different from when Marty says it. " 

Loki suddenly realized how comfortable he and his new friend had gotten on her bed so he hopped up and walked over to the chair, so as to admire her from a distance. 

"Tell me Loki, how was your day?" She began as if the two had been friends for the longest of time.  
"It was.. alright.. I had lessons with mother and her whole group again- which Thor seems to find amusing."  
"Oh that's a shame. I wonder- do you know why he finds it amusing?"  
"No. Of course not. " 

Chrysanthemum paused from her drawing and looked up at Loki. Trying to think of a reason Thor might have laughed or caused amusement out of Lokis situation. 

"Maybe he was just excited for you and didn't know how to express it. People are bad at expressing their emotions."  
"Yeah.. maybe.." He smiled and admired her while she went back to work on the drawing. Loki continued on about his day, still looking at the girl. Something about her was just so satiating to him. The way she talked, the way she carried her self, the way her eyes stared right at yours and wandered off as she talked to him. 

Just- her. 

"There! Finished! It's not the best, but you can keep it if you'd like. " She took the paper out of the book and handed it to him.  
"It's like looking in a mirror Fauna. Can I call you that? It's much easier than Chrysanthemum- but it's still beautiful and serves right to you."  
"Of course Loki." 

"Oh look at the time- I have to go to spar train with Thor and his mates. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Actually-"  
"Okay- sorry it's so rushed- good bye Fauna!"  
"Oh wait-" 

Loki was too busy with getting on time to the palace with his horse he couldn't listen to Flora's heed.  
"I won't be here tomorrow. Oh damned you Chrysanthemum Godefroy. "


	3. It rains

The next day came and Loki, early in the morning far before the son rose, rode his horse to the small medical wing was. Stopping his horse in front of Fauna's window, he noticed it was empty. 

It seemed sickly quiet and cold in the room on top of the cold and cloudy morning. 

".. Fauna..? Fauna... are you here? It's Loki," He whispered while leaning into the room.   
Everything was clean and neat apart from its usual messy self. No papers or ink bottles or quills on the floor. Her bed was made and pillows looked fresh. 

A sick and disgusting feeling started to plant itself in Loki's mind.   
He knew Fauna was weak and a bit sickly, but she couldn't just- no. There had to be an explanation. Not wanting to make a scene in front of his horse, he held his heavy breaths. 

"She's alright. You'll be fine. You're overreacting again." He pet his horses nose and tried to calm his thoughts down, but nothing seemed to help. 

And there he waited at the window until footsteps could be heard. Along with voices. 

"You can't hold your tiny tongue for ten minutes Chrysa? There has to be something wron-"   
"Oh I'm sorry Marty.. I really am, I just don't like them poking at my legs for hours and hours."   
"You can't move them though. It shouldn't hurt." 

The door to her room opened and Loki quickly pushed his mare away from the view of the window and hid with him. 

"I know, but I can still feel it. It still hurts to a degree." 

He heard ruffling and sighing. The sick feeling of his friend being taken from him suddenly lifted as soon as he heard her voice.   
"Alright well next time-"   
"I know Marty I know. Can I have time alone now? I feel a bit faint, I want to take a nap if that's ok?"   
"Yes of course. I'll bring in some of that drowser later."   
"Thank you.." 

The door closed and the second voice, who he had put together was Fauna's care taker Marty, was gone.

"You can come out now Loki.. it's alright."   
Loki stepped out from behind the window and stared at her in disbelief.   
"Oh dear, what's happened?" 

Loki sighed, not wanting to lash out at her because the sickly feeling had been replaced with a bit of slight anger. 

"I waited. For four. Hours."  
"Oh Loki I'm sorry I didn't-"   
"Four hours Fauna. I almost got sick I thought you- I thought something had happened to you."   
"Loki I'm so sorry. I did try to tell you though. I guess you didn't hear me. I promise that I'll be louder next tim-" 

He leaned himself on the ledge intensifying his stare with her as she sat up in bed. 

"Where did you even go?"   
"..To Alfheim-"   
"Why?"   
"I was at a healers. They claimed to have found a cure for my legs.. but you know.. they didn't so.. um.. yeah."   
"Oh.."   
"It's the same cycle every month, nothing to be worried about I assure you." 

He didn't know this. Obviously he didn't he never asked. She had always asked about him. It made him feel good. Like he was respected. 

"Anyways. What do you want to do today? Marty won't be back for two hours so we can do anything."   
"Right.. hmm.. well, I can teach you to ride my horse.." 

Fauna let out the loudest laugh while she deflated into her pillow almost crying at the thought at riding a horse. 

"What's funny?"   
".. Loki!! I can't ride a HORSE!!" She laughed even louder than before.   
"Well- we can- could you stop laughing- I.. I'm trying to-" Soon enough he had burst into laughter as well.   
"ahhh Loki you really know how to make me laugh."   
His laughter died off while wiping his eyes. 

"I wasn't trying to you know. I was being serious." He said smiling at her. She looked rather confused as he rolled his eyes and explained the obvious. 

"I'll carry you of course. "   
"You'll carry me? "  
"Why not,"   
"Alright.. well then how am I to stay up-"   
"I'll support you of course." 

Fauna thought for a moment. Thinking of all the times Marty had bragged about riding her husbands horse. 

"Alright. Come on."   
She opened her arms up so Loki could pick her up. He hopped inside her room and picked her up. Holding her so that she was still in a sitting position (bridal style, but I hate saying that).   
She rested her chin on his shoulder, making him suck in his breath.   
"Oh.. sorry I didn't mean to make you uncom-"   
"No no no no no. No. It's alright.. your clip just poked me and it.. startled me."  
"I'm sorry."

She nodded and set her head back down. 

"How are you going to get me out of the room though?"   
"I'm working on that...." He stood in front of the window thinking of multiple ways that just ended up in one of them falling.

"Okay. Got it.. I'm gonna set you down in the grass first and hop over.. just.. trust me?"  
Fauna lifted her head again and looked up at him with curious eyes.   
"I'll always trust you stupid. You doubt your ideas, don't."   
At her words he blushed deeply and nodded. 

"Alright.. here goes it.." 

He sat her on the edge of the window and hoisted her legs over the edge. Sliding her down the the side of the outside wall, he sat her down again on the ground and hopped over. 

"See? It worked. You really are clever."   
"Fauna, it was simple I over thought it. "   
"Well I guess that can be a good thing because then you think about alll the outcomes. Not just one," She poked his nose and opened her arms up again so he could pick her up. 

"hello there.." Fauna whispered to the horse she had come to face in Loki's arms.   
The black horse blinked its long eyelashes at her in return to which she blinked back. 

"Her name is Bo, the precious one. I think she likes you."   
"I would hope she does... It suits you.. Bo" She said, looking into the horses large, pitch-black eyes.   
"Okay I'm going to lift you onto her. Hold on to her neck. Please. Please don't let go."   
"Ok I won't." 

He lifted her onto Bo, so that she was sitting side- saddled. Fauna quickly hugged onto Bo's neck, smelling the scent of a stable and wheat. 

Loki eventually hopped up behind her and brought her back to him.  
"What do I do now?"   
"Here.. may I?" He pointed at her legs and she nodded.   
"Mhm,"   
He pulled her left leg over and put his arms under hers to hold onto the reins.   
"Wow." She let out a short laugh and leaned into him sighing.   
"Thank you Loki. Thank you so so much."   
"Of course."   
He rested his chin on top of hers and smiled to himself. 

Bo shook her head and began to eat one of the dark blue curtains in the window. 

"Oh- Bo!" He pulled the reins back and kicked on her thigh slightly so she moved on. 

"That doesn't hurt her does it? We're not too heavy for her?" Fauna pet Bo's neck and looked back at Loki with slight worry in her eyes.   
"No, she's alright I promise. Plus she can bear the weight of Thor so we're fine on that subject." 

They rode for a few minutes through a dying field of wheat until Fauna spoke again. 

"Must you be so harsh on your brother?"   
Loki didn't answer, sighing the second she said 'brother'.   
"Loki, please answer me?"  
He stopped Bo and looked down at her. 

"I-... I'm so firm with him because he's so careless."   
"Oh okay.. I sort of get it... you're harsh with him... to show him not everyone is going to love his actions and manners..?"   
"Precisely. See? You get it. No one else seems to.." Loki hated lying so much- well no he didn't, but to Fauna? It tore him. He was envious of Thor, a good thing he had gained her trust so easily or she might not believe him.   
"Makes sense,"   
Loki smiled and put his head back on hers. Eventually as they picked their pace up again, Fauna began to play absentmindedly with his hand. 

"I wonder... do you wonder? Why the field is like this? It's so interesting.. look there's a single bluebell over there.. hiding underneath it all.."   
"Well I suppose it's wheat just matured faster than most of those here..?"   
"Oh maybe.. we should head back now, Marty will be back soon. "   
"Fauna I'm the prince. She won't mind a bit."   
"Don't you dare think of giving me special treatment."   
"I already am." 

He chuckled and held his hand in hers as they rode back, his eyes never leaving the road ahead. His hand and heart were warming up immensely and he hoped to Odin that she couldn't feel his heart beat pick up.   
She too also hoped that he couldn't noticed the blush on her face that painted her face a shade of pink. 

When the three got back to the back window, Loki noticed a white horse speed past the trail ahead. 

Thor. Damn him always ruining Loki's fun.   
Loki quickly put Fauna back into her bed and kissed her hand before leaving quickly again. 

Fauna assumed something had bothered him in order to leave so fast so she decided she wouldn't bother him anymore. 

Jumping out of the window, Loki looked around for Thor. No sign of him. That's good.   
He got back on Bo and head around the front to the trail that led up to a forest which eventually led to the palace. 

Halfway to the forest he heard the clomping of Thor's stupid horse Bard.   
"Hello Brother."   
"Loki. Nice to see you. Alone this time... who was that girl?"   
"A friend.."   
"Ahhh Lady Chrysanthemum was it? She's very pretty.. can she not use her legs? I saw you carry her like a child practically the whole time."   
"Actually no. She can't." 

Their horses had started going a bit faster since Loki had gotten impatient with his brother. 

"Well it's nice you have a new friend. She seems gentle.. kind. Perfect for you really."   
"Really?"   
"Yes, of course, she looked intent with listening to you.. I wish to meet her someday."   
"No one's stopping you."   
Thor nodded and kicked on his horse to race Loki through the forest and village in front of the palace. 

She was indeed perfect for him.. in a way.


	4. It pours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know Loki is 16 in avengers, but I'm making him 16 in this one which is a bit before Thor (1)

"Ah, my sons there you are.. come a long it's time for your studies."   
"Mother must we? I'm so tired from fighting today." 

Thor followed his brother and mother through the corridors, dragging his feet. 

"Thor I must insist. Loki since you've been studying all day I was going to ask if you wanted to demonstrate to your cousins some of your magi-"   
"Hold on now- Loki hasn't been just studying all day-"   
"Yes I have." 

Frigga's eye brows raised as the two began an argument.

"He was horse riding with a girl. Chrysanthemum."   
"No We- I wasn-"   
"So you admit it?"   
"Let me finish-"   
"Go on then finish. Tell her you were studying."   
"We were studying. I was studying."   
"While horseback riding? WITH a girl- And mother might I add that the two were on ONE horse."   
"So? You're just jealous Alvilv doesn't like you." 

Thor's face reddened a bit and he shut up for a second before responding, interrupting the beginning of something his mother was about to say.

"So she likes you? Do you like her? Are the two of you courting- it's only been 3 weeks Loki dear g-"   
"Oh shut up you-" 

"Boys please. It makes me hurt to see you fight over such unimportant matters. Thor and Loki you will both pick up on your teachings tomorrow. Retire to your rooms, both of you."   
The two boys glared at each other until Frigga shooed them away again. 

"Go on. Shoo." 

Loki and Thor walked through the halls before turning left to their rooms which were right next to each other. 

Meanwhile; Frigga's heart was a flutter as she walked a bit faster, maids following her with folded dresses and pots.   
"Not now dears, you may retire for the day. Each one of you. I have things to discuss with the All-father."   
The maids nodded quickly and scuffled away, whispering on to why should would give them a whole day off. 

Arriving at her bedroom doors she stopped abruptly and patted herself down. Opening the door she couldn't contain her smile at all, which her husband noticed and questioned about it. 

"What has you in such an elated state my dear?" 

Frigga closed the door and walked over to her husband who was looking over at the kingdom from a balcony. 

"Your son is in love." 

Odin's eye's never left the sight of the kingdom, but he continued his conversation with his wife.   
"Is that so.. well.. he shall need a wife one day. From what family does she come from.." He answered, still a bit distracted with the golden glow of the kingdom. And though it was a cloudy day, it seemed rather bright. 

"Odin darling.. Thor isn't in love, Loki is. With Chrysanthemum Godefroy."   
"Good... He needs someone to distract him.."   
"Odin. You can't keep it from him for long. He isn't a child anymore. It must come out one day."   
"And it shall. But for now, let him enjoy the freedom of not knowing." 

Frigga sighed and sat next to her husband and rested her hand in his, joining his view of the kingdom. 

The moment Frigga had left Loki and Thor's sight the two were at it again. 

"How old is she? She looked young."   
"She's 793 Thor. And she looks young because your just becoming an old man."   
" I am not."   
"You are. I can see the wrinkles on your face as clear as day."   
"You cannot!"   
"I can!"   
Thor held his hand out, waiting for Mjolnir while Loki ran to his room and transformed himself into a snake. 

"I'm not an old man!" 

After about 5 minutes Thor left Loki's room with a grunt and slammed the door.   
Transforming himself back to his true form, Loki surpressed a laugh so his brother wouldn't hear. 

Soon he had lied himself down on his bed reading a book, not actually reading though.   
He was thinking of Fauna. Just how incredibly enchanting she was, how she seemed to know rarely anything of the world and yet tried so hard to understand it all. 

"Oh Fauna.. you sweet and simple little flower.." He whispered to himself while flipping a page. His eyes lost in the thought of her.

Thor himself was quite tired but wanted to do something to pass the time. He had already been horse riding- but that was for training... 

"I'll go meet Chrysanthemum then."   
He remembered Loki's words; 'No one's stopping you.' And she seemed very nice from afar. 

So Thor walked out of his room, passing Loki's, who's door was open. When he looked inside Loki seemed to drowning in a book, creeping past the open door he made sure Loki wouldn't see him.   
Finally he made it to the stable where he mounted his horse and made his way slowly back the way he came, avoiding the villages and heading straight to the forest. Soon he had made it to the small nurse home and walked to the front door. 

Right as he knocked, the door opened to an extremely shocked woman. 

"Your- your highness, what an honor. I must- I must tell you we weren't expecting your royal company, but if there's any-"   
"Nothing at all, I came un-announced. I'm here to see a.. friend. Chrysanthemum. Is she here?" 

The woman closed her gaping mouth and nodded, "Follow me your highness.." The two walked a through a few hallways and made it to a door that wrote 'GODEFROY'. 

"Chrysa? You have a visitor-"   
"I can take it from here now. Thank you.."   
"Marty Astdottir"   
Thor nodded his head and she left. 

"Oh dear- you.. you look familiar.."   
"I would hope so, Thor." He held his hand out in front of Fauna as she sat herself up in bed.   
"Chrysanthemum."   
She held hers out and Thor made sure not to crush it

"Oh! PRINCE Thor- I know your brother, Loki, he's very nice."   
"He is isn't he, my brother, I think, thinks very fondly of you Lady Godefroy.. I hope you do too." Thor said, sitting on the tiny chair and scooting closer to her bed. 

"I do, he's very clever.. what did he say about me.."   
"Oh nothing actually I can just tell. So tell me about yourself." 

Chrysanthemum blushed slightly and relaxed a bit in bed.   
"Well I really fancy drawing and sketching, but I'm no good at painting. Which is a bit odd since they're nearly the same.. but I guess they're not... that's really it I guess.." 

"Well at least you can draw. I'm no good at it either. I'm better at fighting and winning and all that but also-"   
"I don't think you can be good at winning.. you can be good at fighting yes, but winning is part of the process of fighting.. right?"   
".. I suppose your right.. I've never thought about it that way.."   
"Well what else? You're the prince you must have so much more of an exciting life than me."   
"Oh I'm sure Loki's already told you about how it is at the palace. Studies, sparring, eating, meeting lords and all."   
Chrysanthemum sighed, "Oh it must be so lovely at the palace. Tell me, is it really golden as the Marty and all her stories say it is?" 

Thor smiled, proud of his father's palace. "It's almost as bright as the sun. Though I shouldn't compare should I?"   
"No, it might give you a burn." The two of them laughed for a little while longer until Thor noticed Chrysanthemum draining of energy. 

"I fear I must go lady Godefroy. I'll hope to see you again soon."   
"Oh so do I. Good bye your highness!" She waved slightly as he nodded his head and walked out of the building and to his horse. 

"Loki it seems you've picked the perfect flower."   
But could he tend to her and keep her alive?


End file.
